


Secret

by WNBlog



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WNBlog/pseuds/WNBlog
Summary: On one of his rare day off, Ciel stumbles upon a particular, weird sight. Just who was this woman hanging onto the Undertaker's arm and dragging him from shop to shop? Of course, Ciel had to find out. And wherever his young Lord goes, Sebastian follows. Out of duty of course. It would be presumptuous of you to insinuate that he too was curious!
Relationships: Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Secret

Ciel Phantomhive was having a rare free day. He had no paperwork, having finished these the day before. Bored at the lack of activity, he decided to go on a rare walk around London. Might as well make sure that his shops were doing well. Making up his mind, Ciel called for Sebastian. The butler was surprised, to say the least. While he knew that the young Earl didn’t like staying inert for too long, he expected him to start playing chess against an invisible opponent as usual. But nevertheless, he had his duty as butler to accompany the Earl. They had to always expect the unexpected after all. 

The stroll was uneventful. The streets were bustling with people from all social standings. They were all bearing smiles and were laughing earnestly. It was a beautiful day. Everyone seemed to have decided to hang out in the streets it seemed. The young Earl thought that it would be quieter but he was clearly wrong. However, despite the many people in the streets, he couldn’t mistake this signature long silver hair colour anywhere. He did a double-take, stopping in his tracks in shock. ‘Was that-’ 

‘‘My Lord, are you alright? Are you feeling too hot?’’ Sebastian tried to place his hand on the young Lord’s forehead but was brushed aside. The butler, confused, followed the young Phantomhive’s insistent stare. His own red irises widen. The demon who saw mostly everything with how long he lived, and who expected everything ranging from destroyed kitchen to assassination attempts, was for once at a lost of words. His never-ending experience could have never prepared him for such a foreign sight. He swore he thought he was the target of some divine illusion at a moment. 

‘‘Was that Undertaker?’’ Ciel was the first one to break from his stupor. Did Sebastian see the same thing as he did or was he mistaken? If he was mistaken, his butler would not let one day go by without teasing him subtly for this misunderstanding. But if his eye didn’t betray him, then the sight was sure to haunt him every time he would see the man in question for his business inquiries. 

‘‘It seems like our informant is having a very...pleasant...morning.’’ Sebastian didn’t know how to put it. Was he misunderstanding the whole situation? Was he influenced by the Earl’s own interpretation of the situation? Surely, no sane human would have such low standards? But his demonic eyes never failed him before. And his own mind was far too sharp to misunderstand any type of information. So did he truly see The Undertaker on a date?

‘‘I can’t believe it. Sebastian, let’s go in that direction.’’ The young Earl start walking towards the direction The Undertaker disappeared to a mere few minutes ago. ‘‘My Lord, surely you don’t intend to tail our informant when he is clearly enjoying his morning in such good company?’’ Ciel didn’t fail to notice the slight teasing tone of Sebastian. The young Earl huffed and faced forward, trying to ignore the heat in his face. Sebastian knew that he caught Ciel in the act. And while he was ashamed to admit it, he too was curious about the mystery woman who clung to the odd man’s arm. 

It was not difficult to find the man in question. He was draped in his usual mourning clothes and had a small gentle and caring smile which both Ciel and Sebastian found unusual and odd, as he held the mystery woman’s hand tightly, while she looked at the shop windows. The sight of such a normal smile on Undertaker’s face was creepier to them than his usual Cheshire grin. ‘What was going on? Who was this woman? Was she bewitched by something? Did she lose a bet?’ All these questions ran in Ciel’s and Sebastian’s minds as the woman looked up at the Undertaker with a big smile as she chatters happily with the odd man. ‘No. She seems genuine. She is definitely having a good time,’ Thought Sebastian. The woman once more dragged the Undertaker in another direction. This time, it was harder for the Earl and the Butler to find them. It was a much more crowded street than the one before. But both master and servant were determined to uncover the truth. 

Next time they found the couple, Undertaker was pointing towards a shop on the opposite street. They watched him tug the woman over there, his arm around her waist. Ciel nearly choked when the Undertaker put his arm around her waist. ‘What? Were they that close already? The odd man didn’t give him any impressions of being an engaged man even less married.’ Ciel couldn’t figure out when they happened, even less met. Did the Undertaker charm a client while they were mourning the death of a loved one? That seemed highly inappropriate. The funeral parlour also seemed to be the Undertaker’s home as well as his place of business. Neither Ciel nor Sebastian could fathom the idea that any woman would accept living in...such conditions no matter how much in love they were. Surely, she couldn’t be his wife? Did love really blind people that much?

‘‘My Lord…is this a jewellery shop?’’ Sebastian never imagined that the Undertaker was the committed type. But neither did he ever imagine that someone would be interested in such an odd human. While he did meet strange humans, The Undertaker defeated them all in this category. Should the man have told him that he had someone, Sebastian would have had trouble believing his words, instead, he might have thought that the man was jesting with him again. But did The Undertaker, really find someone before him? Surely Sebastian was a much better candidate?

Ciel felt like he was watching a gossip play take form in front of his very eyes. The Undertaker was taking a woman to a jewellery shop. Was he intending to- ‘‘He is doing it all wrong!’’ The sudden exclamation of the young Earl shocked Sebastian. His young master was not one to easily lose his cool like that. ‘‘I am sorry?’’ 

Despite the prominent redness of his face, Ciel managed to keep face in front of the amused facade of Sebastian. ‘‘Shouldn’t a proposal be done when the lady least expects it? He is literally bringing her to the shop! That is not how we do things! I knew the Undertaker had a few loose screws but not to that extent!’’ 

Sebastian wasn’t aware to what extent Ciel was passionate about proposals. It genuinely surprised him. Out of all things that he thought his young master was passionate about, he truly never thought it would be about engagements. Was it that much of a big deal amongst humans? Wasn’t it the meaning and feelings behind the proposal that was more important? Did Sebastian misunderstand the feelings of humans on the matter for so long? 

Both master and butler were so lost in their arguments that they didn’t notice the Undertaker standing in front of them amused. The mortician had his arms crossed and was leaning slightly on his left. It was a hilarious scene which was taking place in front of him at the moment. If only both knew what faces they were making right now in the middle of the streets. To their credit, the shinigami honestly didn’t notice them. He was so taken by (y/n) that he hadn’t felt these two following him. That was, until the moment Ciel shouted. This attracted the shinigami’s attention. He told (y/n) to go and grab some sweets at the bakery next to the jewellery shop. Deciding to not keep his lady from waiting further, the Undertaker decided to interrupt these two’s entertaining discussion. Who knew what they were so interested in wedding traditions? That was hilarious. Particularly for that demon. Undertaker honestly thought demons abhorred the very idea of asking for a blessing from God. That duo never ceases to amuse the Undertaker. It was very unfortunate that he had to cut their little discussion short but a true gentleman never leaves their lady alone for long.

‘‘My, my. If it isn’t the Earl and his hilarious butler? I must say that I didn’t expect to meet with you two on this very fine morning. But what are you two doing behind that tree? Are you hiding?’’ Both Ciel and Sebastian jumped in shock. They just got caught in a very compromising position by a very important business partner. It’s embarrassing, more so for Ciel than Sebastian. The young Earl tried to regain a semblance of composure despite having been caught the hand in the cookie jar like a naughty child.

‘‘Never mind what we were doing! You didn’t tell us that you had a love interest!’’ It was truly hilarious how the Earl was trying to blame the Undertaker for not revealing anything about his private life. ‘‘Well, young Earl, you never asked. Besides, the price for such valuable information is far too high. I would have to charge you a more imposing fee for such secret information.’’ Underneath his bangs, the Undertaker’s eyes gleamed in amusement as he puts his finger to his lips as an emphasis. If it wasn’t for (y/n) though, he would have loved to tease the young lord and his butler some more, but time was not on his side this time. He waved the two of them while heading towards the direction of the bakery. ‘‘If you want, feel free to check out that little bakery. I highly recommend it as a perfect spot for a date My Lord. You should bring that nice fiancee of yours one day. On that note, I would like for you two to stop intruding on my private life. Thank you for the laughter, Butler, Young Earl. Have a nice stroll.’’ 

With that, they watch the odd man disappear into the bakery in question. They could see his figure sitting in front of that mystery woman at one of their tables. What just happened? Did they have a collective very realistic but highly unlikely dream? They would never know. The Undertaker saw them leave the street through the window, quietly chuckling to himself at the situation he found the young Earl and his Butler in. (Y/n) cocked her head to the side, confused at her lover’s sudden amusement. ‘‘Did something happen, love?’’

The shinigami merely shook his hand dismissively before laying his head on his palm. ‘‘Nothing dearie. Just some funny business partners of mine being all silly. Let’s enjoy the rest of our day though, shall we?’’ With his other hand, The Undertaker took her right hand in his, placing a light kiss on the glittering stone occupying her ring finger. The glint of the silver metal shined under the natural light of the bakery. The Undertaker’s eyes gleamed with unconditional love and care for the bashful woman in front of him. His woman, his little secret.


End file.
